Pups hear Scooby-Doo's backstory
Summary:ryder wants to know the origin of the mystery inc gang so they tell him the pups alex cali and Katie on how they got to gather in this story before the original series. (title has Scooby on it) Scooby-Doo:Pups hear scooby doo's backstory. (we start our episode with the gang solving a mystery) Fred:And the headless ghoul is. velma:the headless ghoul is really old man yleer. Yleer:this land is worth tons of money and I would have gotten away with it to if. Shaggy:yeah yeah yeah us meddling kids. (police takes him away) (back at the lookout) Ryder:I've been wondering we told you guys how we got rubble. So why dont you tell us how you became the mystery inc gang? Fred:Well ok gather round everyone. Velma:So Uh..... Fred:Well it was a morning in collage and this is what happen. (Flashback time we have Kingston university day time) Shaggy(Narrationg)Like I was just asleep when the alarm woke me up. (Alarm clock rings) Shaggy:(Yawns)Like wow man this collage life really has it going terrific. (Knock on door) Shaggy:Like come in. (Two men come in the man dressed up is the dean of the school Dean Theadore Masters) Dean Masters:Good day young mr. Rogers. (Sneezes) Dean Masters:Im so sorry to intrude but (sneezes)We have noticed some dogs on the lawn. (Sneezes) Shaggy:Like cut out the sneezein man. Dean Masters:Terrablie sorry young Norrville. (Sneezes) Dean Masters:I must go. (Sneezes) By the way this is the local dog catcher Quimby he will find good homes for them. Quimay:Yes so Uh good day young man. Shaggy:Like you guys too. (They leave he closes the door) (Gets everything ready for a Saturday morning) (Turns on radio listens to America Top 40 and the old voice of shaggy Casey Kasem is on) (Aurthors note this takes place before the end of Caseys cost to cost and before his deth) Casey Kasem:(OS)Here's the mysteries five with their new hit groovy times is groovy. Velma:(Nerrating)As for me and Daphne we were trying to get used to being roommates. Velma:Daphne. (Daphne turns around) Daphne:Oh hi....(Thinks)Thelma. Velma:Vel...Ma my name is Velma we've been roommates for three weeks and you still haven't got it right! Daphne:Oh sorry I'll get it right one day. Velma:Alright. Daphne:I'd like to be a good reporter. (Into phone) Daphne:Alright daddy. (Hangs up) Velma:That was your father? Daphne:Yeah. Velma:Anyway we are invited to the old kingston mansion tommorow night for the welcome back party. Daphne:Who told you? Velma:The dean. Daphne:That's great. (As they talk we fade to a park and see a great dane big brown and black spots this is Scooby-Doo) Shaggy:(Nerrating)Like so I was at the park the same day eating ice cream when scoob came over. Shaggy:Oh hi there little.. I mean big fella my name's Norrvile. Wanna get some food? (It talks) Scooby-Doo:Rokay. Shaggy:Like you just talk. (He is shocked) Scooby-Doo:I'm scoobert. Scoobert-Doo. Shaggy:Like I'm Norrville but you can call me shaggy. Scooby-Doo:Rokay shaggy. Category:Flashbacks Category:Backstory Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers